The love of my life!
by A sleepless night in loves arm
Summary: A sangmiro one sho. Some one wanted a MirokuSango so here it is. Sango Is afraid of telling Miroku she love's him. Same with Miroku read to see what happen's PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Some one wanted a Miroku and Sango story. So here it is even though I'm a big fan of Kagome and Inu-kun. This WILL BE a ONE-SHOT

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Me being a weirdo)

Jk: The beginning and end.

And last but not least I LOVE MONKEY'S (:

Jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

It was raining out side. Kagome went home for a test again and Inuyasha was pretty mad. He was on a war rampage out side in the woods. He found himself at the well. Inuyasha looked around to make sure that no one was there. When he had confirmed that no was there he jumped in. (Just to let you know we will NOT be covering Kagome and Inuyasha's side of the story!)

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo where in the hut trying to keep entertained. Sango, over in a corner, polishing her weapon while looking at the sleeping kitsune over by the door of the small hut that Keade lived in. Miroku was on the verge of sleep.

"Hoshi-sama, I am going to help Keade with supper." Sango stood up and walked out of the hut and over to the next one with Keade.

'Why dear Kami do you taunt me?' Miroku thought 'I love her yet I am so afraid to tell her. Is it because of rejection? I should just come out and tell her shouldn't I? I'm so confused right now.' Miroku sighed and stood up him self and walked out of the hut. Poor little Shippo felt all the protective presences left him. Shippo woke up.

"Did I miss something?" Shippo said as he straitened his tail and started to pick all the fur balls and bugs in his fur out.

&With Sango!&

"Ye child are ye feeling fine?" Keade asked with concern.

"Huh? Wha? Oh yes I'm fine I was just…. thinking." She said to Keade.

"What where you thinking about child?" She asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Sango asked and Keade nodded "Women to women I truly love Miroku-kun but I can't tell him. I'm afraid he'll just laugh in my face and reject me. I-I-I can't do it. I mean I couldn't take the pain ach in my heart. I just can't do it." She said, "I'm afraid that his damn perverted ways towards anther girl is his way of telling me to-to just leave him be and be a good friend. I'm just to scared." Sango said to Keade. She sighed.

"Sango all I have to say to the is this. Go and tell him. Just get the burden off ye shoulders. I don't believe Miroku is the kind of person to laugh in somebody's face especially to women." Keade said. Sango stood up and went into the woods.

"When will she see that Miroku loves her to?" Keade said and went back to work on making dinner. Sango had her harokusu (if I spelled wrong please tell me) over her head to keep the rain off her. Sango walked and walked until she found a small meadow. She found a big rock to set her weapon on. She set it down and danced in the rain not afraid who sees her. Miroku was behind a tree watching Sango. He slowly came out when her back was turned to him. He picked her up and spun her around. She giggled then she realized that it was Miroku because of the hand on butt. Miroku set her down and she stood back and slapped him.

"What do you think you're you-you perverted houshi." Sango yelled.

"I was just playing with you. Is that a crime?" Miroku said.

"Well-well no but it is a crime to touch my butt. You idiot" She said.

"I came here to talk to you so if you're to yell at me I will leave." Miroku said.

"You said you needed to talk to me." Sango said.

"Yes my dear Sango. I want to tell-to tell you something." He said.

"Ok." Sango nodded.

"I-I have know you for a very long time Sango and-and the first time I set my eyes upon you I fell madly in love. As we spent more time together I-I fell deeper and deeper in love with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I-I lo-love you" Miroku said 'Here it comes.' Miroku thought.

"Oh Miroku That was cheesy. But I guess that's how I fell in love with you." Sango giggled and kissed him.

& 3 years from then &

"DADDY." A little boy with brown hair and brown eyes yelled.

"Hi there Kyo. Where's you're mom?" Miroku said while holding a baby girl that looked to be a year old. The little girl had blackish brown hair and a bright smile. She had blue eyes. Every one said that she looks more like her father every day and Kyo looks like his mom.

"She's at the ot spings with Auntie Gome. She said don't come and ook or she kill youuu." Kyo said.

"Alright can you watch Aki?" Miroku asked.

"Sure Daddy. Pease hwrry." Kyo said

"Ok I just want to talk to Uncle Inu." Miroku said. He set down Aki on the floor and left. "Inuyasha?" He said when he went into the forest. Miroku came across a funny site of a little girl with silver hair and black strikes in it. She had silver dog-ears on the top and anther little boy who had black hair with silver strikes in it. He had black dog-ears. They where tackling there father.

"Akira, Tashi what are you two doing?" Miroku asked

"Nothing Uncle Roku." They said at the same time and got off their dad and went and hugged Miroku.

"Thank you Miroku for saving me!" Inuyasha said. Miroku laughed.

"You're twins are the funniest little kids I have ever seen Inuyasha." Miroku said as bending down and picking up Akira. He sighed. "Inuyasha how could things get any better? We have wonderful wives and two beautiful kids. Are lives are complete. I don't know what we would do if we have never of meet." He smiled and looked down to an almost asleep Akira.

"I know what would happen. We wouldn't have any of this." He smiled when Tashi came over bagging to be held. "I would still be on the tree." Inuyasha said

"I would have died looking for Naraku." Miroku said

"I would have died fighting for my bother's freedom." A voice that came from behind Miroku said. Miroku turned and saw a 5 mouth pregnant Kagome. Sango was carrying Aki with her and not to far away Kyo followed. Shippo followed Kagome helping her out when she needed.

"And I'd still be at home taking test and crap like that." Kagome said.

"I would be fox chow for some lighting' bro's." Shippo said.

And they all live happily ever after!

**Jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk**

This is the one shot you all asked for. I know I know Miroku was a little cheesy. 

**Neway I hope you like this story please r&R **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys.  
I'm not to sure if I'll trun this into a BIG story. Please E-mail me if you you have conscerens about this.


	3. sorry

Sniffle Hey guys I'm really sorry to do this to all of you but I have to take time off. My Friend my best best friend just died. His name was Oreo. He was a family pet. He died of parvol. Oreo was a great dog and it's not going to easy over the family. We had him for a matter of 6 to 7 months. So sorri guys but I need time off. I'll write soon but I hope you all understand.


End file.
